Bietimon
Bietimon is a fictional character, rolaplayed by The Digital War's member Beeku . He is a part of Lune's fraction. His human partner is Faith. Bietimon is a misguided chimera digimon that is created from a fusion of rabbits and cats. He is not a friendly digimon and will not hesitate to attack anyone who tries to hug or pet him without permission. Appearence Bietimon is a large digimon for rookie standards. Though he walks on all fours, he can stand on his back legs and walk like a human. He had both the features of a cat and rabbit. Bietimon has navy blue fur with violet markings on his 'eyebrows' ears, arms and tail. Other markings of interes is the curved triangles on the corners of his eyes. Bietimon's crimson eyes tend to glow when agitated, the brighter the light his eyes emit the more angry he is. His nose is more rabbit like rather then catlike. His front paws have a distinct wedge like form that is narrow at the shoulders and wide at the paws. This allows him to walk on his front paws if he felt like it. His paws all have four digits, but his front paws have a fifth 'thumb' digit to let him hold things. Bietimon's tail is long enough to wrap around his torso twice and powerful enough to crush bones with it's grasp. It appears he wears a holy ring, which is impossible due to his type. The ring is engraved with the words "Alpha Virus" written in digicode. It was hacked from the data of a holy ring to provide a power boost attack to a virus type like Lapis- and other sinister purposes. He wears and orange bandana tied at the back of his neck. It was a present to him from Faith. Personality Bietimon is a hostile and aggressive digimon. He doesn't hesitate to bite or attack anyone whom he feels gets in his way. He was programmed to get upset easily and throw destructive tantrums. He's like a stubborn child who feels like the world is against him and out to prove him wrong. It takes more than words to make him believe and the actions of his tamer Faith has moved him. He tends to see the world in an 'about to be emtpy' glass point of view. Bietimon also tends to act more like a wild animal than a civil being. He sees himself as the leader of the pack with Faith as the top female. Lately he has been opening up and letting people into his pack. He's fiecrely loyal to his beloved pack memebers and would be quick to stick up for you if you're in it. He looks down on Digimon who don't seem to have an independant mind from their tamers, thinking of them as braindead and helpless without a human to spoon feed them. He is often seen alone in Astra's training ground training himself to become more powerful. He would gladly take on any opponent even if his tamer is not around to help him digivolve and give him strength. History Lapis' egg was born in a Legacy Egg in Echo Server's Primary Village. The guardian appointed to protect the eggs that day abandonned her post to go on a date, leaving him and a batch of other eggs vulnerable to being stolen. A Datamon had come by and havested 'free test subjects' for his experiments. Tarrochimon and a bunch of other digimon were put though rigorous tests that were disigned to break his mind and spirit. He was stobborn enough to cling to life instead of allowing himself to be deleted and go back to primary village. Because of this Datamon implanted a parasitic program into his digicore. The program planted in him agressively reprogramed his data and forced him permanantly into a virus type evolution, unlike the vaccine evolution the Tarrochimon was meant to be. What's worst was now he was hearing voices and having his body maipulated by the "Virus Core" inside of him like a puppet. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was forced into a coma like state by the virus in him. The Virus Core known as Alpha did many terrible things and attacked many villages, deleting digimon and absorbing their data to grow stronger. Slowly and surely the comatose host digimon could feel anger and resentment directed at him with more data absorbed into him, giving him nightmares as the Virus Core continued to destroy things. He did try to regain control once in that coma. Alpha had passed by an open gate to the human world where the pair heard someone singing. "And I go wow wow wow wow wow We'll leave all those memories behind and be free" '' Somehow that voice managed to soothe that anger in him enough for Lapis to focus on getting control of his body back. He swore to somehow find that singer one day and thank her for helping him, but right now he needed to find his way back to his real family and get them to help him get rid of the virus in him. He was crushed to find that his own mother was the one to lead the efforts in deleting him permanently and seal his data away to never again be reborn. The look of hatred she flashed him as they fought broke his heart and shattered his ability to trust. He gave into the darkness and willingly let Alpha do whatever he wanted. He was just so tired of trying to be good when all it did him was letting him get stabbed in the back. Alpha eventually targeted Sky Palace, a sanctuary of sorts for vaccine type digimon in Echo that floated above the server. Many digimon were lost that day as he and his army managed to take down the three celestial digimon guarding it. Alpha was interrupted by a blast of pink light. Kari and Gatomon had come to help take him down. Their battle was long, but eventually a fully digivolved Gatomon and Kari's digivice managed to weaken the Virus Core enough to a dormant state to recover, as well as releasing the tormented souls of digimon Lapis had in him to power his mega form. Gatomon recognized the look in his eyes, the pained filled look of looking for someone but was overshadowed by darkness. She knew what it was like to be lost and working for the wrong side. Convinced they could help reform him, they let him live. That desicion didn't go over so well with the natives of Echo. Instead they formed a mob to finish him off while he was weak. Remembering the opened portal and the voice beyond it, Lapis made a getaway into the human world, narrowly avoiding deletion by a hair. Because of his extended coma he had any experience or knowlege to call his own. He had the emotional devellopment of a child, in a body that was as old as 45 years old. He had to fend for himself in the human world where he eventually ended up in Faith's basement pantry where he was caught. He didn't want to trust her, but something about the gentle way Faith spoke to him seemed familiar so he stayed with her a while. He didn't eventually become her partner until weeks later when he ran away to try and get back home. He found the portal opened, but a flock of Hawkmon waiting to delete him were there. Faith suddenly appeared and helped him escape them. He accicentally hir her with one of his attacks and caused Faith to faint. He gained the resolve to protect Faith no matter what and the shard of light appeared before him- as if Kari and Garomon were trying to guide him down the right path. He was relieved when Faith woke up in the hospital later and forgave him. Finally finding the strength to trust her fully, he gave her the shard of light he was hiding. Faith promised to help him no matter what, giving up her dreams to go with him to Japan and joining Lune Attacks ❇ Power Pummel: ''Black lightning is emmited from his paws and gives him a speed boost. He attacks with a barrage of powerful punches withought giving his oppenent a change to defend itself. '' ❇ Misery Mist: Bietimon breathes out a violet gas that can cover up to a 7' radius. The poisons affect anyone who breathes it in weather they are an ally or an enemy and causes a random status ailment. Effects range from 'Poison, 'Curse, 'Weakness,' Sleep, ' Paralysis, and 'Confusion. DOES NOT work on Lapis'' ❇ Happy Haze: A move learned from his vaccine counterpart. A golden mist covers an area up to a 7' radius, affecting allies and enemies that breathe it in as well as the castor giving them a buff. Effects of the buff can include: Regeneration/Healing, Blessing, Increased Critical hits, Increased Awareness, Haste, and Inner Focus. Trivia *Lapis is illiterate in human languages, but can read digicode just fine *Lapis loves carrot cupcakes, and is happy his tamer likes to bake. *Since he's usually left alone when Faith works, he has his own job in the digital world. He works at Flyall Acres, a farm in the digital world close to astra *Lapis was 45 years old when he met Faith, but due to his coma he's mentally 5 years old. *One way he deals with his agression is putting together puzzles, especially if it has a lot of pieces. One thing he likes to do with Faith is explore scenic sites in the digital world for Faith to snap pictures. Faith uses the prints to make it into a puzzle for Lapis to put together. They hang finished portraits in the halls of the manor they live in *Lapis is willing to try any food, even if it looks really disgusting. *actively practices marking his territory with his scent. One of his zealously guarded sanctuaries is Faith's room, especially the bed. Not even Faith's boyfriend is allowed there without his permission. *He views Faith as a mother. He doesn't count his real mother as family since she tried to delete him. If anyone ever mentions trying to separate him from his tamer he's guaranteed to go berserk and set Alpha free Evolutions '''Virus Line: Egg > Tarrochimon > Leporimon > Bietimon > Pardelismon > Lagusmon > NeoFelismon Vaccine Line: Egg > Tarrochimon > DemiCabbitmon > Cabbitmon > RiseCabbitmon> WereCabbitmon> AncientCabbitmon Armour Evolutions: *Echidmon (Light egg) Category:List of Digimon